Jacob, Healing
by CullenBoyzAreMyLifeNow
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob had imprinted on Bella and she never went cliff diving? a JxB fanfic. suck at summary's. my first fanfic on here.
1. We can try

**k. so Jacob imprinted on Bella and she never went cliff diving. Hope you like it. This is my first story on here.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight I wouldn't need to post stuff on here for it to be read.**

_________________________________

"Lets not go." Jacob said curtly, twisting his fingers in my hair as he kissed me. "Please Bella, honey. Lets just stay right here." He turned so that he was on top of me. "Please?" He said once more, moving his hand up my shirt and kissing me persuasively.

I kissed him back, biting his lower lip playfully, but then I sighed. "Jake, its Mike's 19th birthday. I promised I would go." He grimaced. Jacob and Mike had not warmed up to each other at all. Jacob ignored me and ripped my shirt off of me, kissing me again before I had time to object. Since I was, of course, not as strong as him I had to simply poll his shirt over his head. Jacob's mouth moved expertly with mine as he undid my bra, and thrust it onto the floor of his small room. His warm hands moved up and down the top half of my body, when he suddenly decided to undo my pants. I bit his tongue, then pulle away from him.

"What the hell was that for Bells?" Jacob asked as he sat up.

"You know what." I told him, sitting up too.

"Sorry honey. Its just we've been together months now and I think your healed enough."

"I'm not sure if I can. Jacob, you know I love you, I just don't know if I'm healed, or if I I've blocked out enough of _him _to be able to have sex with you…"

"Please Bella? Can't we just try? I know you'll be fine." Jacob pulled me into his huge arms as he said this. His face held such a yearning desire and hope that I could not refuse. Besides, I wanted to just as much as he did.

"Alright, we can try." I told him. Jake pushed me back down on his bed, kissed me tenderly, then went towards my pants again "Wait." I said while pulling his hands away ,"not now. Billy is right out side. Plus if were going to make it to mikes party on time we need to leave soon."

Jacob looked incredulously at me, "Are you really going to make me go?"

" I sure am." I said into his neck.

A big smile suddenly spread across his face. "Fine, I'll go. But when I come over tonight is when we are going to try." I stared at him horror struck.

" But Charlie will be there!" I finally managed to say.

Jacob just laughed then said, "You know he wont catch us, Bells. Charlie could sleep through you getting murdered." I still wasn't sure but Jake started kissing my neck ." I want you, Bella, and I know you want me too." he whispered in my ear, before kissing just behind it. Damn! The boy knew my weaknesses, and he was and expert at using them to his advantage. It was only a matter of time before I caved.

"Alright Jacob. But only if we leave for Mike's party now since we have to stop by my house so I can get a shirt. You know, if I didn't love you so much I wouldn't put up with you ripping most of my shirts." I said this while putting on my bra and the shirt I had pulled off of him earlier. He would put it on once I had on one of my own at Charlie's, as was the drill.

Jacob picked me up and before I know it I was in the rabbit.

I smacked Jake's head once he was in." You know I hate it when you do that. "I told him angrily. My hand stung a little but it was nothing."

Jacob looked worried when he spoke, "You didn't hurt your hand did you?"

"No it's fine, don't worry, Jake.", ever since Jacob had imprinted on me he'd been way to worried. It was really annoying at times. Jacob bent down and kissed my hand. My thoughts were instantly distracted, but before I could do anything we pulled to a stop in front of my house.

I ran to my room, Taking off Jake's shirt and tossing it onto my bed, and put on a tight, long sleeved white shirt. I turned around and saw Jacob laying on my bed, still shirtless.

"What time does the partly start exactly?" Jacob asked while pulling me down on top of him.

I kissed him for a minute then sighed, "In about five minutes. Now will you please put your shirt on so that were not late?"

"Fine, Bells. But you owe me big time tonight.", Jacob said, kissing me once more.

_____________________________

****

I will post the next part soon.


	2. Weak spots

**The next part, hope you like it. **

**Oh and just to let you all know I am a team Edward all the way. I just thought that this was a cool idea for a story. I will soon be posting a story that shows my love for Edward (if its possible to try and write it all down) because he is my life, and my own personal brand of heroin. Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Twilight?**

**Me: No**

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha. Loser.**

____________________________________

We arrived at Mike's party about five minutes late. Mike greeted me warmly, but just glared at Jacob. I saw Angela and Ben sitting on a couch. I started to walk over to them, but Jacob stopped me. He turned me around and started making out with me. I figured it was just to make mike jealous but I did not stop him. I finally pulled away when I felt everyone staring at us. Jake traced my bottom lip with his tongue before flinging his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me, and brought him to where Angela and Ben were.

"Hey Ang. Hey Ben." I greeted them. Jake had sat down next to Ben on the couch. I plopped myself down on his lap, noticing as I did so that Ben moved away a fraction of an inch.

"Hi Bella. Hello Jacob." Angela smiled. I was glad that, unlike everyone else, Angela was not bothered by Jake's hugeness, nor did she think him dangerous.

We talked to them -rather awkwardly- for about ten minutes before it became too much and Jacob and I started making out again. We didn't care if people stared. Jacob's hands moved along my back, crushing me closer to him. My hands were already tangled in his hair so I moved my legs up around his waist. We had to break our heads apart to breath. As we did, Jake kissed my weak spots, making me quiver. Well two could play at that game. I kissed the hollow of his throat and felt him shiver under me as I slowly brushed my lips up his neck to his ear.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear before slowly kissing down his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. I stopped when I got to his pants, and then twisted one hand in his hair, keeping the other on his chest, and started kissing him again.

"Not as much as I love you." Jake said when we were breathing again. He then began to kiss me even more passionately, if that was possible.

I guessed that Angela and Ben must have moved from the couch in disgust because Jacob had turned and pushed me hard against the couch so that he was lying on top of me. His hands were now up my shirt and I could tell that it was taking almost all of his control not to rip my shirt off. Looked like it was time to stop.

I sighed then began to try to push him off. It was almost painful to do so but it was not the best idea for this to happen right here right now. "Jacob," I half whispered, "not now alright? Later, we have all night…" I stopped talking when I noticed that everyone _was _watching us still.

Jake groaned as he sat up. "Ugh. Why the hell do you have to be so damn sexy all the time? It's not fair."

"Well how do you think I feel? I'm like combusting over here." I said this while staring at his chest. I was shocked when he started to do up his shirt. "Why the hell are you doing that?! Leave it open for me, please Jacob?"

He laughed then said, "Maybe. It depends o whether or not you will let me kiss you again while were here."

"Of course, stupid. How could I ever deny those gorgeous lips of yours?" As I said this, Jake suddenly became aware of the obvious fact that everyone was staring at us.

"You got a problem?" he growled/ everyone was almost immediately occupied, though they kept glancing at Jacob, looking scared.

I saw that Angela and Ben were now on the other side of the room. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her before trying to focus my attention on Mike, who was about to sit down by me. When he did, Jacob pulled me back onto his lap.

Mike pretended to ignore that, then he began talking, "So, Bella, I was thinking about getting everyone together to play a special version of 'I Never'. You guys in?"

"Sure, sure. Oh and happy 19th." I told him. Then I looked at Jake and we just had to kiss.

A few minutes later, my pointer finger was in the front of Jacob's jeans, dragging him to the circle that was forming.

Once everyone that was playing had sat down, Mike explained the rules, "Okay, so I thought it would be fun if instead of taking shots, you have to kiss the person who said it. Boy or girl. I'll go first." Mike sat down on my left side -I was leaning against Jacob on my right- and then started the game. This should be interesting.

"I never… practiced kissing with an object." about four girls and three boys gave Mike a quick peck. He looked at me, seeming disappointed I wasn't one of them. "Your turn, Bella." he said hopefully.

Hmm… I was going to make this good. Also, it would be fun making Jacob jealous. "I never… have had sex." I laughed silently as people gasped in surprise. Mike was the first to kiss me, making it long and hard. Jake got pissed and yanked him away before kissing me himself. He glared at everyone else who kissed me. They seemed to get really scared and just gave pecks half on my cheek. I curled back up into Jake, "Your turn." I said.

He grinned at me evilly. "I never lost a blue lace bra in La Push." I glared at him. Then I practically jumped him, sticking my tongue deep into his mouth. Jacob smiled smugly when he saw that I was the only one.

Jessica was next. "I never thought that Bella and Jacob were NOT virgins." everyone had to kiss her but us.

***

The party was almost over now. I'd given Mike a twenty for his birthday. Jacob was going to pick me up and run me to the Rabbit if I didn't hurry, he was anxious for tonight. But, right when we were walking out the door, Jessica asked if she could talk to me really fast. Jake groaned -not in his sexy way, but in his annoyed way- and said he'd be in the Rabbit.

"So Jess," I said, annoyed too, "what do you want to talk about?"

Jessica giggled. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you and Jacob were telling the truth about being virgins…?"

Okay, now I was really annoyed. "Yes Jessica we both are. And that will never change if people as "virtuous" as _you_ keep interrupting our time together." I walked away, leaved her with a half shocked half pissed look on her face.

Once I was in the Rabbit, Jacob kissed me. My anger was almost immediately forgotten.

I was very jittery from the excitement about tonight by the time Jake pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I could tell that he was getting over excited too.

"You remember the plan?" I asked him, practically bouncing in my seat.

Jacob smiled at me. "Of course I do.", he began, "I drop the Rabbit off down at Billy's and come back and sneak up to your room around midnight. Then in the morning, I hide in your closet or something until Charlie leaves." He kissed me again. "Love you Bella. See you tonight."

"I love you too, Jake. More than you know." I kissed him one last time before getting out of the Rabbit.

_________________________

**Alright so I already have the next part written. I will prob post it tomorrow if I get some more reviews on this one. **


	3. Now and Forever

**Here's the next part. Btw, I am a team Edward forever but just thought that a Jacob story would be fun. I will be posting a story that shows my love for Edward soon. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Never Think. But I do own Robert Pattinson… in my dreams….**

_____________________________________

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said when I walked through the door, "How was the party? Where's Jake tonight?"

"The party was great, Dad." Then I hurriedly lied about Jake, "Well, Jacob… is going to hang out with Quil and Embry tonight."

"Alright. I'm going to bed as soon as this game is over." Charlie said. I sighed in relief that he'd bought my lie. I half ran, half stumbled, up the stairs to my room, yelling 'Night Dad' over my shoulder.

I quickly undressed, then put on some clothes that I hoped were seductive - even though I knew that they would be ripped off. I put on some red, lacey, lingerie that Renee had bought me. Over that I threw on a small tank top that hugged my curves, and some booty shorts.

I glanced at my clock, damn, it was only ten forty-five. Charlie's game would be over at eleven. So, to kill some time I brushed my hair and then listened to my favorite song over and over again on repeat. Never Think by Robert Pattinson.

_You learn to hate me_

_But you still call me Baby_

Truthfully, this song made me think of _him_. I mean come on; Robert even kind of looked like _him_…

_She's standing outside holdin' me_

_Sayin' oh please_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

The whole song reminded me of _him, _and of when _he _left…

_Girl, save your soul_

_Girl, save your soul_

_Before you to far gone_

_Before nothing can be done_

I think that was why _he _left. To try and save my soul. And, because _he _really didn't want it forever…

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

It still made me sad to think of _him. _what we could have been together. But, I had forgiven _him. _I still loved _him_, of course, but I loved Jacob more now. Though the whole had gotten smaller, it still hurt when I thought I might be forgetting _him. His _face, _his_ smell, _his_ voice, _his _touch… That's why I loved this song so much. It made me remember _him. _I was healed enough now that I could focus on the good times, not dwell on the bad.

_So hold on…_

Something small hit my window right when the song had ended again. I opened my window and looked down. It was Jacob.

"Bells, where's the spare key?" he half yelled, half whispered to me.

"Under the mat. Hurry up." I told him. I turned the song off, and then I got nervous. Could I really do this? Yes, yes I could, I decided as Jake came in and closed the door.

"Hey you." I said before kissing him.

"Hey beautiful." Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me. He was so warm. Exactly the opposite of _him_… of… _Edward…_

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked when I'd flinched away. I closed my eyes to try and control myself.

I opened my hurt filled eyes, to see Jacob's beautiful, worried ones. I would be fine. I would be fine because of the most important person in my life now. Because of _my_ Jacob.

"I'm fine," I told him before hugging him close to me, "Sorry."

Jake held me tighter. "You sure you want to do this, Bella? We don't have to if you don't want to… If you're not ready…"

I took a deep breath, and then started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm ready, Jacob," I told him, "I love you. Now and forever."

After I'd gotten his shirt off, he took my face in his hands, "I love you too. But are you sure?"

"Yes." I said. Then I was kissing him. My hands tangled in his hair. It was only a matter of seconds before he ripped my shirt and shorts off.

I took my hands out of his hair to unbutton his pants. Jacob then picked me up; we were on my bed, the lingerie already destroyed on the floor. I slid his boxers off of him. My hands were on his back, his on my sides. Jacob kept holding me tighter and tighter as the night went on

***

I woke up on top of Jake in the morning. It was still dark outside. Mine and Jacob's bodies were tangled together but I didn't move. I was halfway back to sleep when Jake woke up.

He rolled on top of me, kissing me. "Hey beautiful." Damn, he was so sexy in the morning. I kissed his neck playfully.

"Morning Jake, you have a fun night?" I began to brush my lips across his chest.

Jacob laughed, then said, "it was a little bit more than fun. You know, I was thinking, its still dark out…?"

I kissed him before he could continue. Pretty soon we were at it again. Nothing was better than this.

"OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!"

Jacob and I both froze, with Jake still inside of me. Charlie was in my doorway, screaming and swearing his head off.

_____________________

**So there it is. Hope you like it. I already have the next chapter ready. I will most likely post it tomorrow. I will for sure if I get at least a few reviews. **


	4. Nice Shirt

**Here is the next chapter it would have been up sooner to if I'd gotten more reviews.**

**Thank you wit all my heart to all of you who DID review**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: your mine. I own you now.**

**Twilight: nuh uh**

**Me: uh huh**

**Twilight: nuh uh**

**Me: uh huh**

**Twilight: uh huh**

**Me: nuh uh… oh….. Wait…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Once my brain started working again I was trying to push Jake off, he didn't notice.

"Jacob! Get off and get your clothes on!" I frantically whispered to him. Charlie had disappeared for a moment so Jake put on his pants. I tried to find something on the floor to put on fast, but the only clothing on the floor was ripped. I hurriedly got some underwear and threw on Jacob's shirt, for it almost went down to my knees.

Jake hugged me tight, then talked fast in my ear, "I'm so sorry about this, Bella! I love you. This was all my fault!" He looked so sad and angry it was breaking my heart. I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too. It's not all your fault, its mine. You have to leave right now! I'll call you after I deal with Charlie, I promise." Jacob quickly kissed me, then headed for the door.

Jake stopped dead in his tracks right outside the door. I couldn't tell why until he started stepping back slowly. Charlie was standing with his gun pointed directly at Jake's face.

Panicking I stepped in front of Jake. Charlie glared at me, then sighed. "Sam is bringing Billy up right now. When they get here we are going to talk about this and decide whether or not you two are aloud to see each other anymore."

I don't know just stood there, Jacob and Charlie both glaring at each other. I sighed in relief when I heard a truck stop outside. Charlie - still pointing his gun at Jacob - motioned for us to go downstairs. I tried to hurry, but started to fall, so Jacob picked me up and brought me downstairs. He sat in the recliner and pulled me onto his lap, ignoring the hatred on Charlie's face when he did this.

There was a knock on the door, Charlie went to let Sam and Billy in. I was happy that they were taking a part in this because I knew that they'd be on our side. This good mood quickly let me when not only Sam and Billy entered, but also Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Seth. The whole pack was here except for Leah.

"Hey Bells," Quil said, "heard you had fun last night."

"Bella, hi! I've missed you!" Seth said giving me a hug, "Bt the way, nice shirt. Looks familiar somehow…"

"Shut up," I told him while lightly smacking his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt my hand. I hid my face in Jake's shoulder as the teasing continued from the rest of them.

Jake put his arms around me, then said, "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

It was Jared who answered, "Well, first of all there was no way we were going to miss this. Second of all, we wanted to ask you if Bella was any good. Is she?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Charlie pointed his gun at Jared and yelled, "Shut the fuck up! You do not talk about my daughter that way!"

"Charlie," Sam said with years of authority in his voice, "give me the gun." Charlie glared at Sam for a minute, then put the gun in his hands.

"Now," Billy said, speaking for the first time, "lets talk about what happened here."

Charlie then turned on Jake and I. "Yes, will you two please explain when and how Jake got here and what exactly you were doing in your room, Bella?" Embry was shaking hard from trying not to laugh. Jacob hit him on the back of his head.

"Well, Dad," I began. "I think Jacob came over… probably around midnight… and we… we…" I looked at Jacob meaningfully, he nodded then began to talk with a smirk on his face.

"Charlie, I think we need to have a talk about boys and girls," Jake's smile widened as he continued, "you see, when they reach a certain age, these things called hormones makes them want to… do things, when they are alone together. That's wh-" Jacob cut off as Sam slapped his head. All of the pack were laughing their asses of now but Sam, Jake had a cocky grin on his face.

"Lets be serious now please," Billy interjected, "Jacob, Bella, I'm not going to get mad at you for doing what you did, only that you did it here." I sighed in relief and Jacob hugged me, but my relief was to soon.

"What do you mean Billy?" Charlie said angrily, "They should not be doing _that _at all! Let alone in _my_ house! With _my_ daughter!"

"Charlie, you were going to have to face this eventually. They're good kids, and in love. You should trust them to-"

"Trust them!", Charlie yelled, "Trust them Billy? That's it Bella, you are never to see Jacob again."

I spoke before anyone else could, "Dad, you will never, ever, be able to stop me from being with Jacob. I love him and he loves me."

Jacob kissed my cheek before talking himself, "Charlie, don't even bother threatening to kick her out either. She would just come to La Push and stay with me and Billy, right?"

"If that was the case, of course she could. We really need to sort things out-"

"Fine," Charlie said, cutting Billy off, "go Bella. You are no longer welcome in my house as long as you are with Jacob."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Duh duh duh**

**So what do you guys think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**What to look forward to in the next chapter:**

**Bella stays in Jacob's room with him.**

**The pack is just a bunch of perverted boys with funny ass questions on the way to La Push.**

**Jacob has some 'fun' with Mike**


	5. Princess Quilikins

**I finally updated!!! Sorry!!!! I was just really busy with it being the last 2 weeks before the end of the semester! I will be updating more often now that its over. Keeps the reviews coming!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I lovers you all!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own someone named Jake……**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Its all okay, Bella, love." Jacob wrapped his arms around me. He and the pack helped me get my stuff and we were now driving to La Push. I was in the Rabbit with Jake on my left in the back of the car. Seth was on my right, Quil and Embry in the front. Jake had let Quil drive so that he could hold me, the rest of the pack were in Sam's truck.

"Thanks to you it will be." I told Jacob. He lifted my head up with his hand and kissed me. The kiss started as just a peck, but it began to get more passionate, Seth cleared his throat.

"Sorry." I said, pulling my face away from Jacobs, which was extremely hard to do.

"You know Bells," Embry began, "there is a bright side to all this."

"And that is?" I asked him warily.

He smiled, "Now you and Jake have all night to have… fun, without worrying about getting caught." He was about to continue when Jacob slapped him.

Quil laughed, then said, "Oh yeah, Jake you never answered Jared's question. Is Bella good?" I hid my face in Jacob's chest.

"She's more than good, she's amazing." Jacob started kissing down my neck. God, why did he always make me want him so badly?

Jake was now kissing my jaw, my cheek, he sucked on my lower lip and I struggled to hold back a moan. "Damn it Jake. Do you _want_ me to jump you right here, right now?" The wolves started laughing.

Jake lowered his head next to my ear and said, "I wouldn't mind."

"Oh my God, Jake! You're so funny when you're trying to be seductive!" Seth said with a half bark half laugh.

"So," Quil said, "Bella, when you jump Jake does he make you do all the work? Or does he act like a man for once and be the one in control?"

"Shut up," I told him, "and like you can talk anyway. Look at you and Claire. Remember when she had you play dress-up, Quil? Or should I say princess Quilikins?" The Rabbit was shaking from laughter.

Quil did not say anything as we pulled up in front of Jacob's house. Seth and Embry got my bags out of the back and brought them inside to Jacob's room. Quil grumbled after them saying something about just keeping Claire happy. I was sure I was going to miss Charlie terribly, but pushed him to the back of my mind for now.

"Welcome home." Jacob said while picking me up and carrying me to his room.

Once there, Jacob plopped me down on his bed, and then playfully jumped on top of me. When he kissed me I heard gagging noises being made, I hadn't realized the boys were still in here.

"Well I guess we know who's on top…" Embry said.

Seth smiled, "Yeah, but I bet Bella still has most of the control."

"That's true." Quil added.

Jacob growled, "Enough, all of you. Now get off of my land right this second before I tell all the girls that your either gay or have a STD." Seth stuck his tongue out at Jake before leaving with the other two who were mumbling something about Jacob being a 'party pooper'.

"So," I said, kissing Jacob's neck, "where were we?" He answered by falling back onto the bed, pulling me on top of him. I started to unbutton his shorts and he was taking my shirt off of me. _Taking _not _ripping_.

"Why is it that you destroy my clothes all the time without thinking twice about it? Yet, when I'm wearing _your_ shirt you actually take the time to take it off?" I said into his neck.

He laughed and rolled on top of me, "Because that's my favorite shirt."

I also laughed, "Oh, I see how it is."

Our first night together on Jacob's room was very similar to the previous night.

***

I awoke to the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Bella, wake up. C'mon if you want me to bring you to school on time." Jacob said before kissing my shoulder.

I half groaned half yawned, "Do I half to? I'm tired I'll probably fall asleep in all my classes."

Jacob sighed, "I wish I didn't have patrol today. If I did you'd have to kill me before I let you go anywhere."

"Give me a kiss before I get up?" I asked. He gave me a passion filed, addicting kiss.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**So there it is! The next chapter Jacob and Mike get into a fight. And more of the perverted pack.**

**Review please!!!! It boost's my confidence in writing this story!!!**


	6. That dick!

**I know I know!!! Its been 2 weeks!!!! Sorry!!!! I had this chapter done but am just really unhappy with it. Sorry it's so short! Next will be way way longer! If I take this long to update again you may bite my head off! Also, I have no idea if I'm bringing Edward back or not. Thanks to reviewers! Oh, special thanks to **CullenBoys23** for giving me the idea on how to start the fight.**

**One last thing. **Iheartjacobblack! **asked if I could put in more detail when Bella and Jacob are making love. Will EVERYONE please let me know if they think I should or not?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, for now. But I still own someone named Jake.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I was walking to the school parking lot with mike after school. Mike was getting very annoying.

"Want to hang out later, Bella? We could go to the movies… or just hang out at my place…?" God, how could he even hope I'd say yes?

"Mike," I said slowly, "I'm with Jacob. I love him. There is absolutely no way in hell I'll leave him for you. Just give it up already."

"Whatever." Mike mumbled. We were at the parking lot now.

"Hey Jacob! I missed you." I said to Jacob before giving him a kiss. He had brought his bike instead of the Rabbit.

Jacob kissed me back, then said, "Missed you too, Bells. C'mon, we're hangin' with Sam and Emily soon."

"Bye Mike." I said to him.

"See ya." Mike said before slapping my butt when I was climbing onto Jake's bike. I froze; Jacob had started to tremble dangerously.

"Jacob," I said while putting my hand on his cheek to calm him, "calm down." He instantly stopped shaking but still had an angry look in his eyes.

"That's it, Newton." Jacob growled. "You. Me. Fight. Now. Only I can do that to Bella," he smiled, "especially while we're in bed." I blushed and hung my head.

Mike looked jealous, "I can take you, Black. You know Bella liked it, pus I know that your both virgins. What's the matter? You not man enough for Bella?"

I was about to say something about how they were talking about me like I was gone, but I didn't have the time because that's when Jake punched Mike.

Mike was sent flying into the car next to us. After he fell to the ground, Jacob flung me onto the bike and started speeding away. I glanced back at Mike and saw that his face was covered with blood.

***

"That was great, Emily." I said, pushing my plate back. "Go ahead, Jake." I said when I saw him eyeing my plate. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him stuffing his face.

We were having dinner at Sam and Emily's. Jared and Kim were here also, Quil and Claire would be here if Claire were older. It was our weird little 'couple's night'. They happened often, though we never really planned them.

"So, girls," Jared said with a smile that scared me, "did you hear? Bella and Jacob finally did 'it'." Kim screamed while Emily just smiled.

"Wait," Kim said, "is that why Charlie kicked you out?" I just nodded, to embarrassed to say anything. "That dick!" she yelled.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jacob asked into my ear.

"Sure, sure." I said, smiling at him.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Review please!**

**Remember that if I take nearly as long to update again you all have my permission to bite my head off… or just send pm's threatening me unless I update… either way is fine.**


	7. AN! READ IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!

**First of all thanks to everyone who has reviewed my last chapter!!! I love you guys!!**

**The problem is that only 1 person ( CullenBoys23 ) has said what they think I should do about the question I asked you in the AN before the chapter started and I cannot write the next chapter without knowing what I should do.**

**So if you want me to update then I need at least 4 more opinions on what I asked. Right when I have those I will write the next chapter and post it that day.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Bells… what… ah!

**Sorry! I couldn't post it when it was ready because of the glitch and I haven't had time to be on till now! Sorry! **

**Thanks to all of you who read this that actually review. You are the people that motivate me to keep posting.**

**Disclaimer: happy not birthday! You now own Twilight!**

**Me: really? I want to thank my mom, and Lauren, and Edward, and all Cullen Boys, and the pack….**

**Disclaimer: YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!**

**Me: stupid… disclaimer…. It's your fault I don't own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

When we were outside, after saying goodbye to everyone, Jacob picked me up and started running.

"Jake, were are we going?" I whined.

"It's a secret." He smiled evilly.

I sighed, "Please tell me?"

He just shook his head. I decided to play dirty.

I curled in closer to his chest. "You know I love you more than anything and anyone, right?" Again, he nodded, still not meeting my eye. So that's how it's going to be. Time to step it up a notch.

I began kissing his chest and moving my hands up and down his back. Jacob gulped, "Bells… what… ah!" I had unbuttoned my shirt. "Please just wait for two more minutes for us to get there! I'm gonna crash into a tree if you keep this up!"

I agreed, and in no less than two minutes we arrived at the beach were it all started. Jacob had blankets laid out and candles lit.

"Aw… Jacob… I…", but I couldn't finish.

"I know." Jacob said into my neck.

I turned around and immediately began kissing him. Jacob pulled us down onto the blankets so that I was on top. We than began to try and take off our clothes while still kissing. When we finally succeeded, Jacob rolled on top of me, moving his hands up and down my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we began. I could never get tired of this.

When we were finally too exhausted to continue, Jacob and I just lay there next to each other.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Jacob said tentatively.

"Shoot."

"Marry me?" Jacob asked, starring right into my eyes.

I was stunned, I figured this would happen when Jake imprinted on me, but was I ready? Was I over _him_? Over… _Edward_?

I realized when I thought _his_ name, that I was.

"Jacob, of course I will marry you."

Jacob smiled the most Jacob-y smile I have ever seen. "So… when do you wanna? In my opinion the sooner the better, but it's up to you."

I smiled, "Hmm… it's May, so how about next month after schools out and I've graduated?"

"Perfect," he said before kissing my neck, "Mrs. Black."

"Mmmm… I could get used to that." I said before rolling on top of Jake.

I was grinding into him while sucking his neck. I moaned when Jacob began sucking just behind my ear and moving his hands from my back to my butt.

"Told Newton I'd do that to you in bed." Jacob chuckled.

We fell asleep right there on the beach in each others arms.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review**


	9. Seth's a spazz But thats why i love him

**Excuse time excuse time its time for excuse time (anyone who tells me what that's from gets either a preview of the next chapter or gets to know what my plans for Edward are. Let me know which one you would like if you know it) uh… I was out of town for awhile… personal reasons. But seriously I've been busy with school finals (even though there's still like a month left… ugh) and friends and…. T.V. ... and… reading…. **

**Anyway here is my long overdue chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly shall never own Twilight. Its unfair, but hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I was woken up _the_ most horrible way I ever have been in my whole life.

One second I was dreaming about Jacob, the next sand was in my mouth and on my face.

"What the hell?!?!?!?" I heard Jacob bark out.

Once I had all of the sand off of my eyes, I looked up too see Seth with a bucket. Embry was behind him holding a video camera.

"Morning Bells," Embry said, "don't you think it's a bit cold out here? You should be wearing something warmer."

I looked down and saw that the small blanket that had been over Jake and me had fallen down to my waist when I had sat up. I blushed, and hurriedly pulled it up so that it was covering my breasts. Jacob growled and began to shake violently. I wrapped one arm around him and he stopped.

"Why the hell did you two feel the need to come and wake us up? Not to mention expose my fiancés boobs…?" Jake said through gritted teeth.

Seth was first to speak, "It's not our fault the blanket fell, and since when did Bells become your fiancé?"

"Last night, Spazz. So why did you wake us up?"

"Well we figured it might be better if some little kids didn't come out to play on the beach and see you guys naked. They'd probably be scarred for life, but since you'd rather they were…" Embry said with his cocky-ass smile/

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure guys. If you don't delete that video I'll… I'll…"

Embry laughed, "You'll what Bella? Stick Jake on me? Wow, I'm _so_ scared."

"I'll tell Seth about you know what." I threatened. Embry's face paled.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

Embry groaned, "Well since he'll see it in my head now anyway, I'll keep the tape and you can go ahead and tell him. Thanks _so _much Bells…"

I sighed, "Your welcome. Seth, Embry slept with Leah two weeks ago."

Seth didn't say anything for a good five minutes. I started to get worried, so did Jacob.

"Seth?" Jacob asked.

Suddenly, Seth was in wolf form. He attacked Embry and soon they were gone into the forest.

"Well, that was… interesting." I said.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?" Jacob said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmmmm… I think you might've mentioned it before. Just once or twice…" I said before kissing him. I pulled away saying, "We should go before someone really does show up."

Jake kissed me again, "Fine. Let's go home and tell Billy the good news."

"I'd love to. But afterwards… I'd like for us to go talk to Charlie…" I said nervously.

"Anything you want Bella. We'll go see him tomorrow so that you have time to prepare."

I kissed Jacob once more before we got ready to leave.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it. Remember that if you know what I said at the top is from then click that magic little green button and tell which of the things I listed you want to know…. Or if you want to know something else go ahead and ask it but I'll only answer if you got it right….**


	10. AN! PLEASE READ

**Everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just have a massive case of writers block for this story. I know what I want to happen later. Just not right now.**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND GIVE YOU COOKIES (cookies are made from your imagination)**

**~CullenBoyzAreMyLifeNow~**


	11. should I start calling you dad?

**Sorry! I had writers block and have been busy! Half of the next chap is done already so you wont have to wait anywhere near as long!**

**Thanks to everyone for all of your great ideas! They helped a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I still own my mind!**

**My brain: no you don't.**

**Me: pshh. I can dream can't I…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Babe, come on, its now or never." Jacob said to me.

We were sitting in the Rabbit in front of Charlie's house. We'd told Billy about our engagement the day before.

"_Hey kids, what are ya up to?" Billy asked when we walked into the house._

"_Actually Dad, we wanted to talk to you about something." Jake said, sitting down next to me on the couch._

_Billy's face fell a little, "Oh boy."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked._

_Billy sighed, "Well, I have some ideas about what your going to tell me. One: Bella's pregnant. Two: Jake killed Seth, Embry, or Quil. Three: both of you killed that Mike Newton kid. Four: your running away to get married in Vegas." I burst out in laughter. After a second, so did Jacob. We calmed down when we saw how serious Billy still was._

"_Billy," I said, "I'm _not _pregnant." He let out a long breath. "Jake didn't kill anyone, yet, and we're not running off to Vegas to get married. We are getting married here. Jake proposed last night."_

_It was Billy's turn to laugh. "HA! I knew you two would in the end! I could tell it was destined since you were little and Bella, Rachel, and Rebecca put mud in a cup and gave it to you saying it was a chocolate shake, Jacob!"_

I smiled at the memory, but I that this would be nothing like telling Billy.

When we got to the front door I almost went straight in, but caught myself and knocked instead. Charlie threw open the door and pulled me into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Charlie said after setting me down. "I overreacted. I just didn't want to accept that you guys were… you know. I never should've kicked you out. You can move back in right away, just no… yeah, while I'm home. I was so stupid Bells. Please forgive me." This was _a lot_ of words for Charlie.

"Of course I forgive you Dad!" I said, and gave him another awkward hug.

"Umm…," Jacob said, "Charlie, we wanted to have a talk with you if that's okay?"

"Come on in kids." Charlie lead us into the living room and sat down in the chair. Jacob and I took the loveseat. "So, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Um… well, Dad… I… Jake… we…" I looked up at Jacob, begging him to help me out.

He winked at me, then turned to Charlie, "We're going to get married next month, Charlie. Or should I start calling you dad?"

Charlie was silent for a few minutes, taking in deep breath's. finally he said, "Bella, honey, your not… pregnant? Are you?"

I sighed, "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God! I'm just not ready to be a grandpa!"

"What would you say if she was?" Jake asked.

Charlie smiled, "You wouldn't care so much about what I'd _say_, you'd be more concerned about what I'd _do_." Jake gulped. "Where are you two going to live? You need to think all this out."

Jacob spoke before I had even processed the question, "Well, I'm planning on opening a car shop this summer. I found a place open for lease in Port Angeles. So, I figure we can get our own place on the Reservation by fall. Unless Bella wants to go to college right away, then I could open up a place in Seattle." When he'd planned all of this out I had no idea.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really want to go to college yet." I still couldn't bear to leave Forks.

***

"I'm planning the wedding!" Leah said the second Jake and I got out of the Rabbit.

"Fine by me, Jake?"

"As long as its not flashy."

"Emily and Kim are helping me so don't worry. Do you know where you want it to be?" Leah asked.

I knew the perfect place, "On the beach by that old fallen tree." Jacob smiled at me.

***

"Bells, you out here?" Seth asked while walking into the forest near the beach. It was a week since Jacob had proposed and I'd taken to hiding from except Jake and some of the pack to avoid talking about the wedding plans.

"I'm over here, Seth. Leah isn't looking for me, is she?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to tell her right away if I see you so that she can get your opinion on what flowers to use. She's really pissed that you've been hiding." Seth said, sitting down next to me on the ground.

I sighed, "I know, but I jus don't want to deal with it all right now. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Jacob still on patrol?" I asked.

"He will be till late tonight. Hey, we should go to Port Angeles for the day! We can go see a movie and go shopping!" he said excitedly.

I laughed, "God, Seth, you are one of the only people I've ever met that gets that excited about shopping." I felt a pang in my heart, I missed Alice.

"Shut up, its not really the things I get that excite me, its really the trill of spending the money. Are you okay, Bells? You look really upset about something." He looked at me, curious.

"Its nothing." I lied "C'mon, lets go to Port Angeles." I started walking back towards the beach, but Seth grabbed my arm to atop me. "What?" I asked.

"Leah has Kim out there waiting with Jared to ambush you. We can just run there." He held out his arms. Seth was a younger than me by a good three or four years, but you'd never guess it by the look of him. You'd think he was at least twenty.

I grabbed Seth's hand, he through me onto his back and started running. I held my head up in the wind, loving the sensation.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Follow me on Twitter! I just got one a week or so ago! My username is CiyaWasHere (OME Ciya is my real name!)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. it was pretty gross kissing you!

**So completely sorry its been forever to update!!!! Notebook I write all my fanfic's in disappeared when I moved! I finally found it a few weeks ago in box full of glass dolls! I've also been very busy on account of school, tests, etc.**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much to all those who have reviewed any of the chapters! It inspires me so much! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I mention that is copyrighted in this chapter…. La Push baby its LA PUSH**

* * *

When we got there, Seth put me down and swung his arm over my shoulder. "So," he said, "movie first? Then we can go through the shops?"

"Sounds great." When we stepped into the theater, I groaned. Mike and Jessica were in line at the ticket counter. "Let's just see the movie later, Seth." I whispered.

"Why?"

"That's Mike and Jessica at the end of the line."

He'd heard enough about them that he didn't ask any more questions. We turned to leave.

"Bella!" Mike called. Seth sighed, but walked over to them with me. "Who's this?" Mike asked, looking at Seth.

"This is Seth. He's a friend from La Push." I said.

"Wow Bella, you and Kale sure do hang out with a lot of older people." Jessica said.

"Actually, I turn fifteen next week," Seth replied.

Mike stared at him, "You La Push kids work out a lot or what?"

"You could say that." Seth winked at Mike.

Jessica gasped, "Where did you get that ring, Bella? It's beautiful!"

I glanced down at the ring Jake had given me yesterday. It had a large diamond in the middle with all the other gemstones surrounding it on either side. I'd cried when Jake gave it to me since it had been his mothers. "It's my engagement ring, Jess. Jacob proposed last week."

They didn't say anything. Mike was staring at me while Jessica never took her eyes off the ring.

"Isn't Jacob too young to get married?" Mike asked.

"The tribe council thinks Jake is mature enough, so he can." Seth said while glaring at Mike. "Well I promised Bells we'd see a movie and go shopping so we better get going."

"Why don't we see a movie together?" Mike asked.

Seth rolled his eyes at me, "You guys probably don't wanna see the movie we're seeing."

"What are you gonna see?"

"Um… Cursed." **AN: I know it came out years ago, but I wanted it to a movie with different were-thing than the pack has.**

"Mike," Jessica whined, "that looks way too scary!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jess, baby, I'll protect you." I tried not to gag.

"Well were going." Seth and I got our tickets, then bought two large drinks, popcorn, and liquorice before going to our seats.

Three minutes later Mike came and sat next to me with a reluctant looking Jessica behind him. Seth leaned down to whisper to me, "Let's have some fun messing with them, Jake won't mind." I nodded.

Ten minutes into the ridiculous movie, Seth put the arm between us up and I leaned into him. Mike glanced at us, Seth kissed my forehead.

We stayed like that, cuddling and laughing at the movie at almost the exact same times Jessica would scream. Over halfway through the movie we decided to really mess with them.

Seth started kissing my neck. By the time he was to my jaw both of them were staring at us. I touched Seth's lips to mine forcefully and it was all either of us could do not to pull away in disgust. For the last ten minutes of the move we just cuddled, but sometimes kissed a neck or a hand.

When the movie was over we all walked outside together. Seth had his arms around my waist. Mike stared at the ground, Jessica stared at Seth.

"Well, um… we gotta go, Bella. See you at school." Mike said awkwardly before he and Jessica started walking down the street.

When they turned the the corner we burst into laughter.

"Priceless! Though it was pretty gross kissing you! Don't know how Jake can stand it."

"Shut up!" I said, slapping his arm lightly. "We probably just created the biggest scandal in Forks history."

"How long would you bet before the whole town and rez know?" he asked as we started walking down the street and he threw a casual arm around me.

"They probably all already know. Leah's reaction to her baby brother having an affair should be interesting." I pinched his cheek like you would baby. Before I could blink he was holding me down on the ground, tickling me. Suddenly he was completely still, staring at something across the street. "Seth?" I asked.

"Who is she?" He pointed to a girl that I knew from school. She was a freshman named Erin. She had pretty pale blonde hair and kind, dark brown eyes.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**Review and kisses from Cullen or pack member of your choice. Don't review and you get a week alone on Isle Esme with Mike… or Aro.**


	13. AN

Alright sorry I've kept you all waiting for so long for a new chapter. this is not one, but I have already written more for all my stories. Just wanted to let you all know that in the next few days I will upload for each of them and sorry, again, that it's been so long.

I could ramble on with excuse after excuse, but just breaking it down, there's been a lot of shit happening lately and it's just barely calming down and going back to normal.

Also, THANK YOU soooo much to everyone who has reviewed! I logged on here for the first time in months and read the reviews and it was so awesome! Tanx! (couldn't resist the temptation to say it XD)


End file.
